I'll Bring Back Summer
by nabilahswift
Summary: Anna is evil, hated Elsa so much. Being ignored and unloved for 13 years made her heart cold, and revenged over Elsa. After the incident that happened on Elsa's coronation party, Anna sets up to find her sister, and thought that she could bring back summer. She did, but not as what she had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV (all).

It's been thirteen years since Elsa closed the door. She shut me out, and never came out. I knew that it was only wasted my time to knock on her door and sang the crazy song. Elsa always gets the attention from Mama and Papa. They always visit her, but they ignored me. They may love me, but not as much as they loved Elsa.

Today is her coronation day. I'm free from the door that never opens, and I hoped that I'll find my true love. Who even cares about Elsa? What did she really wanted was to be a queen, and rule over Arendelle so people could love her, not me.

"_Nothing's in my way!_" I sang happily along the docks. But I accidentally hit a horse with a man on it, and fell over a boat.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Gosh, his voice was absolutely charming. Then I saw his face, it was like an angel on his smile.

"Hey," I smiled awkwardly as I stare into his eyes. He lends me his hand and I accepted it.

"Oh, uh. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself. A prince, good.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." I courtsey and introduced myself.

"Princess? My lady," He kneeled in front of me, so his horse. Then suddenly he was above me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," His horse realized what we were doing, it quickly corrected the boat's condition. But then I was above Hans, and he was confused.

"Oh, oh. This is awkward, not you're awkward. You're gorgeous, wait, what?" I stood up, so with him.

"I'm sorry for hitting the princess with my horse, and for every moment after." He brushed his outfit with his hands and smiled.

"No, I'm not THAT princess. I mean, if you hit my sister Elsa, you know, yeeessh!" I just replied it with awkward voice.

"Oh, hello," I touched the horse.

"But lucky you, it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans stared me, so am I.

"Hmmm. The bells, the coronation, I have to go, I better go. Bye!" I ran and waved at him.

* * *

It was the coronation. And wow, I saw Elsa. She wore a pair of gloves, that's what I really noticed. Ugh, she was very slow. Why do she was shaking? It's just the scepter. Oh, and then I saw Hans, he sat on the second row. After a few minutes, Elsa has finished. She wore her gloves back and was officially named as Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Then the coronation party began at night. I rushed to the main hall and stood far from Elsa. But Kai grabbed me and put me beside my sister, or should I call her sister? After that, everyone clapped.

"Hi," Elsa started the conversation.

"Hi? Hi me? Oh, hi." I just gave an awkward face.

"You look," Elsa stared at me from head to toe.

"What?" I asked.

"Beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you. You look more beautiful." I wish I don't say that. But I needed to.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa looked at the crowd.

"It's warmer than I thought." I replied.

"What's that amazing smell?" Elsa sniffed something, so am I. We closed our eyes and tried to recognize the smell.

"CHOCOLATE!" Elsa and I giggled. I loved chocolates, although I need to share it with Elsa. Then everything was back as normal, quiet. Elsa just stood without talking and I was really uncomfortable beside her.

"Excuse me, Elsa. I need to go." I said.

"Okay." Elsa nodded and smiled.

"Woaaah." I bumped into a big man while I was walking. I nearly fell, then somebody grabbed my hand.

"Hans!" I felt relieved as I saw him in front of me.

"Glad I caught you." He smiled at me. I stood up and danced with him. We talked all evening, finished our sandwiches and shared each other's life.

* * *

"Yeah, the whole thing! Okay, you got it!" Hans and I laughed as we sat on the balcony.

"Wait, so you have how many brothers?" I asked.

"Twelve older brothers, three of them pretended I was invisible, literally for two years!" Hans told me about his awful life.

"That's horrible." I gasped.

"It's what brothers do." He nodded.

"And sisters. Elsa shut me out, for thirteen years. That's more horrible than your brothers." I just looked down.

"I would never shut you out." Hans took my hand and smiled enchantingly to me.

"Okay, can I say something crazy?!"

"I. Love. Crazy!"

I sang with Hans. We danced around the castle and ended up on the waterfall. Hans knelt in front of me.

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? YES!"

* * *

"ELSA! I mean, queen. Me again." I saw Elsa. She noticed me and turned back to face me.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." I introduced Hans to her.

"Your majesty," Hans bowed.

"We would like your blessing of our marriage." I was very excited.

"What?" Elsa was confused.

"Marriage." I replied.

"I'm confused, sorry." Elsa frowned.

"It's me and Hans' marriage! All we need now is your blessing, can you get that, Elsa?!" I yelled to her.

"No," Elsa pouted.

"Why not?!" I loosed my hands from Hans'. I took a few steps closer to Elsa.

"You can't marry a man you just met." She said with calmness.

"Well, what if I met him long ago, the past thirteen years?" I raised my brows.

"Anna, you're only 18." Elsa touched my shoulder, but I swiped her hand away.

"It doesn't matter. There is a lot of them married to a man when they were younger than me!"

"Anna, I'm just-" Elsa widened her eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I WANT?!" I yelled angrily to her. All of the guests stared at me.

"Anna-" Elsa tried to take my hands but I kept avoiding from her.

"You're such a mess, Elsa. You ruined my life, and you took away everything I had." I took a few steps away from her.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Why did you shut me out all this time?! Why do you shut the world out?!" I yelled, but Elsa looked don't care.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Elsa walked away, held her hands on her chest.

"Protect me?! How can you think about protecting me, as you never come out to be with me when I fell?!"

"Shut up." Elsa whispered.

"You're so bad! You're a coward!" I took all of my energy and screamed to her as loud as I could.

"ENOUGH, ANNA!" Elsa turned back and her feet crashed the ground. Spiky icicles appeared around her. I gasped. The whole room was completely silent.

"You'll never understand me," Elsa looked terrified. She opened the door behind her and ran away.

"Elsa?..." I breathed heavily.

"Guards, seize her! Now!" I ordered the guards to go after her. She couldn't escape, I knew that.

* * *

As I paced around at the courtyard, a guard shouted for my name.

"Princess Anna!" He waved at me and came over me. He was injured a bit, and breathed heavily.

"What is it? Have you got her?"

"No, the queen ran across the fjord, and gone into the mountains." He pointed towards the mountains.

"Anna, the fjord." Hans poked my arm.

"It's... Frozen. And it's snowing in the middle of summer!" I looked into the sky, snow falling down gently.

"Elsa cursed Arendelle. She must be stopped."I frowned.

"You're right. But, how?" Hans asked me.

I paused for a second. "I will go after her. Bring me my horse!"

"WHAT?! Anna, no, it's dangerous out there." Hans tried to stop me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll reverse this winter."

"Please, give me my weapons."

"Would you like some guards to accompany you, your highness?" Kai, the royal butler, asked me while he gave me my weapons.

"I don't think so. Thank you." I declined Kai's offer.

"What you're gonna do?" Hans looked worried.

"Wait and see." I grinned as I jumped over my horse.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Hans asked me.

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor."

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." I said to the citizens around.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"She's my sister, of course I could." I smiled and started my journey to bring back summer, or should I say, _journey to kill my sister. _I have my own plan, and I knew it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, Elsa! Where are you?! Bring back summer you idiot! I will not responsible for the eternal winter you caused! Queen Elsa!" Anna yelled as she rode her horse along the deep snows.

"You see, she's so secretive. And a stinker." She talked to her horse, like it can talk. Suddenly they crashed onto a tree. It pulled back and threw a snow at Anna. The horse was shocked and ran away, leaving her alone in the woods.

"Wait, no no no no. Where are you going? Come back here!" Anna was scared.

"Oh, this gonna be a lot harder!" She stood up, brushed her dress and walked alone.

* * *

Later that night, after walking through the winter woods, Anna finally shivers.

"She shouldn't have tropical nature powers, that covered the snow with cold and warm-" She walked up a hill and saw smoke from a chimney a few meters from her.

"FIRE! HAH-" Anna gasped. But suddenly she rolled down from the hill and fell into the river.

Anna pouted. Her dress was frozen. She felt a very, very, very cold situation. "Ergghh... Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." Anna walked like a doll.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, ooooh, and sauna!" She read the signboard of the shop. She entered.

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" A funny looking man smiled at her.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots. And dresses?" Anna asked.

"That vould be in our vinter department." The man pointed at the corner of the shop. There was only a pair of boots, a stack of dresses, ropes, and two fallen racquets.

"Well, have you seen a woman, the Queen, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? I'm searching for her." Anna asked while she took the boots and the dress and put it on the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." Oaken replied her. Right after that, a man came in with his body covered with snow.

"You... And this fellow. Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" Oaken did the same thing again.

"Uhm," Anna stepped aside as the man came towards the counter. He took out a bag of carrots and put it on the counter.

"A real howler in July, vherever it could be coming from?" Oaken asked him.

"The North Mountain." The man walked towards the winter department and took the ropes.

"North, Mountain? North... Mountain..." Anna heard was he said. She frowned and thought about the mountain.

"That'll be forty." Oaken told the man.

"Forty?! No, ten."

"Forty. See, this is from our vinter stock, vhere the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

"Ice? It is a rough business right now, that is really- That's unfortunate." Anna joked around, but she stopped when she saw the man's face.

"Still forty," Oaken made a serious face.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Uhm. Can I pay, now?" Anna knocked on the counter. Making Oaken realized that she was still there.

"Oh dear, sorry to make you wait. Just the boots and dresses, yah?" Anna looked at the carrots and the rope. She has enough money to buy them all, of course.

"I pay all." Anna felt pity for the ice man. She bought her boots and dresses, a bag carrots, rope.

After paying for the things, she took her boots and dresses and walked outside.

* * *

Anna walked across the river in front of Oaken's trading post. Suddenly a reindeer and a sled passed her. It stopped in front of her.

"You again." Anna sighed when she saw the same man she met at Oaken's trading post.

"Wanna take a ride?" The man grinned.

"I can walk." Anna smiled and keep walking.

"Are you sure? There will be wolves and robbers. And maybe you'll die if you keep walking in cold." Anna stopped when she heard that. She turned back to face the man.

Anna stepped closer to the sled. She stared it carefully. "Are you sure I can ride this thing?"

"Don't worry. It's a brand new sled." Anna bit her lips and she stepped inside.

"Anyway, I'm going to the North Mountain." Said the ice seller guy. His sled started moving. It was fast.

"REALLY?! I mean, that's my way too." Anna grinned. _Things must be easier with him. _

"But I don't want to burden you." Anna said with a worried voice.

"It's okay. Consider this as my thanks for buying me carrots and ropes."

"Okay!"

"I'm Kristoff." Kristoff, the ice seller guy shook hands with Anna.

"Anna." Anna replied.

"Now, tell me. What made the Queen's go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, I got engaged to someone I just met, you know, that day. She freaked out because I only met him, anyway, I got mad, she got mad," Anna explained.

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met, that day?!" Kristoff yelled at Anna.

"Yeah. Pay attention, but the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, and keep shutting everyone, all the time. I just thought, maybe she wants extraordinary privacies,"

"Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?" Anna raised her eyebrows. She stared at Kristoff. Then she moved a bit.

"Yes, they did. But I don't care. It doesn't matter at all." Anna crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

The sled ran into the woods swiftly without problems. And the sky's getting darker as it was nearly midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning. Anna, Kristoff and his reindeer were a few kilometers from the North Mountain. They had been in the woods for the whole night, and it was quite exhausting. Lucky them, there were no bad things happen.

"So, where are we going now? The sky's awake." _The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!_ The words echoed in her mind. It was the night where her darkest moments in life started. It was all her fault. She's the one who forced Elsa to play with her. If she never says those damn words, all her years would never be like this. She shook her head and tried to erase the words out of her mind.

"Are you crazy yet?" Kristoff raised his brows when he saw Anna shaking her head like a crazy girl.

"What? No, no, no. I'm fine. Really. So, now. Where are we going?" Anna realized what she was doing.

"To the North Mountain! Let's go this way!" Kristoff pointed towards a tall mountain on the north. It was steep, and very, very tall.

"Oh. It's too tall." Anna stared at the mountain.

"Can we ride sleigh up there?" Anna asked a non-normal question.

"You silly, no one can ride a sleigh up there." Kristoff replied in annoyance.

"But it doesn't that too much steep. Well, there's still slopes."

"Okay, fine! We bring this sleigh up there!" Kristoff yelled. Anna giggled as she looked the ice seller guy.

* * *

While at the North Mountain...

Elsa lives in her brand new castle made of ice. She built in in just maybe below five minutes last night after she ran away from Arendelle. She also made a flawless staircase that leads exactly to the main entrance of her castle. And of course, she wore a new off-shoulder ice dress with her hair braided to her left. She was perfect to be a snow queen. She was happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way.

But there's only one thing that worried her. Anna.

* * *

After a few hours riding the sled, Kristoff and Anna finally reached the nearest location of the North Mountain. There was a frozen waterfall, and the trees were all covered with snow. There were also ice tingles all over the branches. Kristoff parked the sleigh nearby and continued walking.

"I never knew winter could be so much beautiful." Anna still looked at the trees, although she was walking. Kristoff was also amazed. And Sven, the tingles stuck on his antlers.

"Yeah, but it's so white. How about we add some colors?" They suddenly heard a voice. Anna and Kristoff looked at Sven, maybe he can talk. But it's no.

"What about crimson, chartreuse or maybe some yellow. No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr. No go!" The voice was closer to them.

A snowman appeared. Giggling. "Am I right?" The voice was belonged to him.

"AHHH!" Anna was surprised to see the talking snowman. She kicked out his head and it landed in Kristoff's hands.

"HI." The snowman's head spoke to Kristoff.

"You're creepy." Kristoff ignored and threw it to Anna.

Anna hates it. She threw it back to Kristoff. "I don't want this!"

"Backatchya!" Kristoff didn't want the head. He threw it again back at Anna.

"Don't give me this thing!" Anna was about to throw the head to Kristoff back, but below her the snowman's body was approaching her.

"EWW EWW THE BODY!" Anna pushed the head onto the snowman's body. It flew backwards.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman was in upside down.

Anna realized that his head was upside down. "Wait one second." She corrected the position, and done.

"Thank you," The snowman thanked Anna sincerely.

"You're welcome." Anna smiled.

"Okay, let's start this thing over. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf opened his arms widely to receive a hug from anybody. Sadly, no one dare to hug him.

"Olaf?..." Anna stared at Olaf. Her mind was busy recognizing the snowman. _It's like I knew who is this creepy talking snowman. _

"That's right Olaf!" Anna lastly remembered Olaf. It was Elsa's favorite snowman to be build with Anna.

"And you are?..." Olaf asked.

"Oh, I'm Anna." Anna quickly answered as she realized that Olaf was asking her name.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf whispered to Anna.

"That isn't a donkey. That is a reindeer." Anna giggled.

"I'm talking about the blonde one..." Olaf whispered quieter than before.

"Uh... It's Kristoff." Anna answered in confusion. She knew that Olaf was joking around.

"Then who's that?" Olaf pointed at Kristoff's reindeer.

"Sven."

"Oh. Okay. A bit hard for me."

Anna took out a carrot from the bag beside her. Anna waved the carrot in front of Olaf and he stepped back.

"You know, I don't eat carrots, Anno." Olaf crossed his arms and made a 'are you sure' face.

"Awh, Olaf. It's Anna, not Anno. Well, I won't give you this carrot to eat." Anna stared at him.

"Anna, I'm not about to wear it on my legs, too." Olaf chuckled.

_He thought that was funny, haha -_- ._"Shut up you Olaf!" Anna couldn't be more patient. She rushed over Olaf and pushed the carrot into his face.

"WOAH! HEAD RUSH!" Olaf's eyes were spinning around as he received a great push towards his face.

"Are you serious?! I, AM WONDERFUL! Oh, I really wanted a nose!" Olaf patted his small, carrot nose. Anna looked in confusion and pushed the carrot slowly upwards.

"WOAH, I LOVE IT EVEN MORE!" Olaf smiled broadly. He had a bigger carrot nose now.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

Anna grinned. "Do you know where she is?" _  
_

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna felt her stomach flutter.

"How does this work?" Kristoff was playing with Olaf's hand. It suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Stop it, Kristaff! Trying to focus here." Olaf scolded him.

"IT'S KRISTOFF!..." Kristoff yelled, but Olaf ignored him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff replied in serious. But Olaf just glanced at Kristoff until the time when he heard 'summer'.

"Summer?! You said summer?!" Olaf widened his eyes.

"Uh-uh." Anna answered.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..."

"Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat?"

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf closed his eyes. He hummed something and danced awkwardly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You can feel how summer does come later, Olaf. Now let's go! We have no time!" She pulled Olaf and continued walking.

"WOO HOO! Elsa's this way, let's go bring back summer!" Olaf jumped around.

While Anna and Olaf walked, Kristoff went back to the place where he parked the sleigh and rode it with Sven.


	4. Chapter 4

As Anna and Kristoff reached the North Mountain, they saw a giant ice castle shining in the daylight. It was really, really a great piece of art.

"Wow. Pretty building." Anna said in amazement.

"It's ice. I might cry," Kristoff held his breath. He never sees anything more beautiful than that.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna keeps staring at the magnificent ice palace.

Anna knocked on the tall ice door. It opened with some rough sounds.

"It opens. That's a first..." Anna frowned.

"Oh, you guys wait out here, until I come out? Okay?" Anna said to Kristoff and Olaf.

"But, Anna-" Kristoff tried to against her, but Anna cut him off.

"Or I'll chop off your head?" Anna smirked. Kristoff quickly shut his mouth from saying anything. He knew that the princess didn't joking.

"Bye, Kristoff." Olaf started to step in, but stopped by Anna.

"You too, Olaf."

"Oh, okay." Olaf looked sad, but he went back to the staircase and sat along with Kristoff.

Anna went inside. The door closed slowly.

* * *

As Anna stepped inside the ice palace, she saw a beautiful frozen fountain and a round stairs lead to somewhere upside. The ceiling was fluorescent, and there were many shapes of snowflakes around.

"Elsa?" Anna walked towards the staircase. She nearly slipped off, but managed to balanced her body.

"Anna?" Suddenly a tall, beautiful figure went out from the doorway up from the stairs.

"Hi, Elsa." Anna smiled awkwardly. She stared her different sister, the one that was always wearing darker dresses, now wearing a light blue ice dress. Even she didn't wear her crown.

"Oh, hi. Why are you here?" Elsa tried to hide away her smile. She just can't be too much happy that the fact her sister was now in front of her. She couldn't hurt her again.

"Why? Can't I be here?" Anna pouted.

"I didn't mean that, but it's not safe for you to be here." Elsa said in worries.

"Actually about that," Anna tried to get closer to Elsa. But Elsa ran away from her. She finally got her, in the upper room of the palace.

"Arendelle is completely frozen. It's all because of you." Anna hid under the shadows of the ice doorway. She could see the reflections all around the room because it all were ice.

"WHAT?!" Elsa freaked out.

"The fjord is solid ice, it's snowing in July." Anna said the words to make Elsa felt guilty.

"No..." Elsa turned back and stood frozen.

"Elsa, please. Bring back summer." Anna pleased her sister, but not as much as pleased.

"Can't you see? I can't." Elsa said in disappointment.

"You could go back home, thaw it." Anna suggested her sister. She didn't even smile, she said it with seriousness.

"They hate me, they don't want me to come back." Elsa was depressed. She was still standing frozen, closing her eyes tightly to forget her past.

Anna chuckled. Her face still hidden under the shadows. "You realized that at last."

"W-What?..." Elsa whispered. She didn't know what happened to her little sister. She turned back again to look at Anna. But Anna was unclear

"Now you feel how being hated by your own people, and your own sister." Anna slowly lifted her head up and grinned. She walked over Elsa and paced around the snow queen.

"What are you talking about?..." Elsa was confused. She kept her hands on her chest and turned her head around to see Anna.

"You've got to be the queen, you've been loved by everybody. Why are you so ungrateful? You're just running away from everyone! And you have made Arendelle in the worst season. You MONSTER should be killed!" Anna was really mad. She just spilled out everything that came into her mind. She quickly took out a crossbow form her bag.

Anna aimed her crossbow towards Elsa but it was stuck through Elsa's ice shield.

"Haha, shield. Coward!" Anna laughed manically. Her eyes were burning with full of evils. She was still pacing around her sister.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled and breathed uncontrollably. Anna tried to kill her sister again. She threw a dagger in a swift move towards Elsa. Anna was lucky, the dagger shot on Elsa's left shoulder.

"A-Anna... You, you..." Elsa felt the pain. She bit her lips and closed her eyes. She collapsed. Blood stained the fluorescent blue, icy floor.

"How could... You..." Elsa tried to stand. Anna walked closer to her. She tried to attack the queen again. Anna took out a knife, and was about to stab Elsa. But when she was about doing it, a shot of lightning hit her chest.

A force threw Anna back. She screamed.

Elsa widened her eyes. She could see Anna collapsed, and breathed heavily.

"E-Elsa..." Anna was weak. She lifted her head a bit and looked at Elsa.

"Please, go away..." Elsa whispered as she tried to stand. She turned away from Anna and held her bleeding shoulder.

Anna stared her sister in horror. _You ruined my plan, Elsa__. _Then Kristoff came running towards her.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff helped her to stand.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"WHO'RE YOU?! GO BACK!" Elsa's voice was darker than usual. It sounded trembling and frightened.

"No, we won't!" Anna yelled. She won't go back until Elsa died in front of her.

"YES, YOU ARE!..." Elsa stood in agonies. She waved her right hand and made a giant snowman. It appears to be four times bigger than Olaf. Anna and Kristoff gasped.

* * *

"DON'T COME BACK!" The giant snowman threw Anna and Kristoff out of the palace. They glided down the staircase and fell over a slope. Olaf looked at them in confusion.

"Of course, I HATE this place!" Anna yelled to the giant snowman, but he ignored her.

"Although, I said it's beautiful." Anna whispered. No one needs to hear that, even Kristoff or Olaf.

Olaf approached Anna. "Hey Anna! How's inside?"

"Nothing's good, Olaf. Elsa and I were just doing sisters things, you know." Anna smiled. She brushed the snow on her dress.

"What is sisters things? I don't have a sister, or a sister." Olaf asked. His words were twisted.

"Kind of talking and arguing, then talking and arguing." Anna rolled her eyes. Then she saw Kristoff was sitting deep in the snow.

"Kristoff? Are you okay?" Anna came over him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now what?" Kristoff stood up and smiled.

"Now what? Oh, now what? What am I gonna do? Elsa hasn't died yet, she threw me out, I can't go back to Arendelle, shame on me!" Anna paced around. She frowned and thought about what'll happen next.

"Wait, Anna. Something's happening to your hair." Kristoff noticed that Anna's hair was changing.

"What? It's... Turning white." Anna looked at her hair. It slowly turned to white.

"It's because she struck you, right?"

"Yeah. Well, it doesn't matter. New hair dye, really, haha..." Anna took it easy. She didn't even care about it.

"Wait, where's Sven?" Olaf asked. He turned his head around to look for Sven. Luckily, Sven was beside the staircase, so with the sleigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was badly injured on her left shoulder. She lost much blood, and getting weaker by minutes. She has cured it with ice, but still can feel the pain. She's got nothing more than ice all around. No antiseptic, medicines or bandages.

_Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? _Anna's voice was playing in her mind. She couldn't even forget how her little sister sang it dearly, asked her nicely just to build a snowman. But then, Anna stopped singing it when she was nine. And Elsa missed it very much. Her tears dropped across her pale cheeks, and froze.

* * *

_**Flashbacks...**_

It was a summer morning in Arendelle. Elsa has woken up early ever since she was a morning person. She took a bath and wore a dark blue silk dress with a pair of white gloves on her hands. It was the day where her parents will go on a sailing trip. She had to greet them before they go for two weeks.

Elsa slowly opened the door. She couldn't remember when the last time she opened it. As she stepped outside her bedroom, she noticed something on her door. There were a few notes that were written in all caps. Elsa frowned and read all of them.

'SNOWMAN?... 4'

'ELSA, OPEN THE DOOR! 5'

'I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE! 7'

'ELSA IS EVIL! 8'

'PRINCESS ELSA OF SHUT-ME-OUT! 12'

'I HATE YOU! 14'

Those were the words that were written in the notes. Elsa was really sure that it was written by Anna herself. And the numbers were shown to represent Anna's age, Elsa thought. Maybe that's why Anna stopped singing the snowman song. She wrote notes to Elsa. Elsa started to cry as she read and understood the notes.

As Elsa stood frozen and sobbed, Gerda, the royal servant passed by. She noticed that the princess was crying.

"Princess Elsa, are you okay?" Gerda approached her. She comforted her and looked at the notes that Elsa held.

"Gerda?..." Elsa turned to look at Gerda.

"I'm okay. I-I'm fine." She swiped her tears and tried to smile.

"Did you read the notes?" Gerda asked. Elsa just nodded weakly. She kept staring at the notes.

"Have you met your parents? I'm sure they waited for you down there. Let's go." Gerda accompanied her to go downstairs to meet the King and Queen before they leave.

As they reached downstairs, Elsa bowed to her parents.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked her parents with worries.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The King smiled at his daughter.

The Queen noticed that Elsa looked sad and there was dried tears on her cheeks. "Why are you crying my darling?"

"Nothing, mama. Don't worry about me." Elsa replied and smiled awkwardly. Then she hugged both of the rulers of Arendelle.

"I love you," Elsa whispered at them and let go of the hugs. After that, the King and Queen was ready to board their ship.

Elsa slowly walked back to her bedroom. When she was walking, a figure hit her. They fell on each other.

"HEY! ARE YOU BLIND?! WATCH WHERE YOU-" The girl was Anna. She lost her words when she realized that the woman she hit was Elsa. She thought it was one of the servants.

"Elsa?" Anna widened her eyes. It was the first time in forever, she saw her sister. Anna took a step back. She was scared of Elsa because of her pale look.

"Sorry," Elsa said and stood in an instant. She ran fast to her bedroom and quickly slammed the door.

Anna was confused and also surprised, stood frozen in the place where she fell. "Who cares." Anna rolled her eyes and walked slowly. Instead of going back to her bedroom, Anna decided to look at Elsa's door. She brought along a pencil and a small paper. When she reached Elsa's door, she was shocked to see that all of her old notes were gone. So, she made a new one, without all caps.

'Oh, Elsa. If only there was someone out there who loved you. 15'

Anna grinned wickedly and glued it onto Elsa's door. She was satisfied of what she did and walked away. Elsa didn't know that she made a new note. It's only the door knew it. The words was wicked for Anna, as her father once said the nearly same thing to her. She couldn't forget it. Nobody loves her, including her parents. They loved Elsa more.

* * *

**Hello! I never did an author's note. This is the first! HAHA XD**

**Well, this chapter is short, but WHO CARES? Flashbacks were cool and I decided to make one. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I knew this isn't a popular story at all. Thank you, thank you! :) :D Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, under the charge of Prince Hans, everything was fine. He was in the town to pass out cloaks and helps along with the castle guards.

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked the people around.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness." A woman thanked him.

Hans smiled. "The castle gate is open. There's soup and hot Glogg in the Great Hall. Here, pass these out." He ordered a guard to continue passing the cloaks.

"Prince Hans!" Someone called his name. It was the Duke of Weselton and his two bodyguards.

"Are we supposed to sit here and freezing while you gave away all Arendelle's tradable goods?" He was really selfish and rude. Why would he even care about tradable goods in a situation like that?

"Princess Anna has given the order-" Hans replied in calmness. But the Duke cut him off.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned you and the princess may be conspiring with the wicked sorceress!"

"Do not question the princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." He scolded him.

The old, short Duke freaked out. "Treason?..."

They suddenly heard a noise coming from the north.

"It's Princess Anna's horse!" Somebody's yelling out to inform Hans.

Hans quickly calmed the frightened horse. He looked into the mountains, remembered about Anna. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

"I volunteer two men, my lord." Duke of Weselton said as he shivered in coldness.

"Be prepared for everything. You shall encounter the queen. You are to put an end to this winter if the princess hasn't done it yet. Do you understand?" He said to his men.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven was on the way back to Arendelle. They were just a few kilometers away from Arendelle, and Anna was getting weaker and weaker.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted Kristoff's name, even though he was beside her. Kristoff glanced at her in annoyance.

"When can we reach Arendelle?! Or where are we heading now?!" Anna still speaking in yelling situation.

_Did she even know how to speak slowly? My ears are bleeding now. _Kristoff thought. "Looks like you need help. We'll meet my friends, Anna."

"You mean, Sven? He's in front of me right now." Anna raised her brows.

"No. They are love experts."

"Love experts?" Olaf interrupted. Anna slapped his nose and it fell down. "OW! My nose!" Olaf cried.

"Yes. And they can help you." Kristoff grinned.

"Are you sure? They may only help in love matters. It hasn't related to my heart issue. And wait, what kind of creatures are your friends? They sounded magical, I don't want to deal with magic again. It's kinda annoying for me." Anna complained, as she was a princess. It's her natural behaviors.

"They're more like a family. They're trolls, and they have magic that was more powerful than Elsa's. They won't hurt, don't be scared." Kristoff said along with a soft laugh.

Anna was angry. "I'm not scared!" She continued. "I'm just, worried."

"Fine. Now shut up and keep yourself warm." Kristoff suggested Anna. She quickly sat in comfortable condition and hugged herself tightly.

"Need warm hugs?" Olaf was ready to hug Anna.

"No Olaf. Thank you." Anna shook her head.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want a warm hug?" Olaf chuckled. He was still opening his arms to hug Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes. "NO. Anyway, you're the coldest thing I've ever touched and you're a snowman and you don't have experiences with heat. How can you feel warm hugs?" Anna yelled.

Olaf made a sad look. But then he was happy back. "It's because of love... Anna..."

"Eww." Anna bit her lips.

"Why did you even 'eww'? You used to believe that true love does exist, and that's not 'eww' you?" Kristoff jerked. He said the word 'eww' in Anna's intonation.

"I didn't mean that. It's like Olaf fell in love with me and I can't even imagine how that will happen." Anna pouted. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I don't love you Anna. I like you Anna." Olaf made a confused look on his face.

"Sure! No one loves me! THANK YOU so much!" Anna yelled. She laughed so loud. But everybody ignored her. And her laughs slowed down.

"Why? I just said the right thing! Nobody loves me! No one has ever loved me!" Anna said.

"You were so desperate for love. Willing to marry Hans just like that. Maybe that's why no one loves you!" Kristoff said. Anna frowned and paused for a moment.

"Ugh, SHUT UP! Do not talk about Hans! He's my fiancé right now and soon the king of Arendelle!"

"Shit." Kristoff said with the lowest voice he could, but Anna heard that.

Anna widened her eyes. "WHAT?!"

"I mean ship. Yes ship. I just thought about Hans, he, uhmm... He's the uh, Admiral Hans Westerguard, as far as I knew from the Southern Isles' ship captain. He said that to me." Kristoff covered up with a good excuse.

"When did you meet the captain himself? I thought you would just be with Sven and directly went into the castle's courtyard." Anna has forgotten about what they talked earlier. She believed what Kristoff said easily, but still with curiosity.

"Uh, I met the captain at the dock! Before the coronation!" Kristoff hesitated. But he did a good job to convince Anna.

"Oh, okay, whatever." Anna accepted it. Then the gang silenced all the way to the trolls' place.

* * *

Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven reached the place where the trolls lived in. It was just a rock valley, rocks everywhere. There's no sign of trolls were living there.

"You're lying to me, Kristoff. Where are the trolls?" Anna crashed the ground that she was standing on and crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not lying!" Kristoff told the truth.

"You brought me to a rock valley, and nothing happens. I don't even think I've seen-" Anna was about to finish her words, but then the rocks rolled over Kristoff and turned out to be trolls. Anna gasped.

"Kristoff is home! Yeay! Kristoff is home!" The trolls cheered when they saw Kristoff. They jumped and hugged Kristoff.

Anna was amazed to see the trolls. "They're trolls! They're real!" She said it loud, and all of the trolls looked at her. They blinked.

"He's brought a girl!" One of the trolls shouted. The trolls lifted Anna and brought her beside Kristoff.

"Let me see, brilliant eyes, working nose, nice teeth. She'll do perfectly for our Kristoff!" The female troll examined Anna. Kristoff chuckled, Anna glared at him.

"HEY! That's not why he brought me here!" Anna protested. She thought that the troll wanted her to marry Kristoff at first.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked a young little troll.

"He's napping. But-" Before the troll finished his words, Kristoff cut him off.

"Call him." He made a seriously serious face.

"Look-" The troll tried to say again, but Kristoff stared him.

"CALL HIM." He said in a deep voice. The troll sighed. He went into the crowd of trolls and disappeared. The whole place was quiet. They knew that Kristoff wasn't in the mood.

Then an old troll as old like the earth rolled over Kristoff and Anna. "Hello, Kristoff."

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff was relieved to see him. "Can you help Anna?" Kristoff pointed at Anna.

"How can I help her?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Her sister struck her." Kristoff explained. "With ice." He continued.

"Ice? The snow queen? Queen Elsa?" Anna nodded as Grand Pabbie asked that.

Grand Pabbie sighed. "It's hard to explain." He took a breath heavily and began to speak. "Anna, your life is in danger. There's ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No..." Anna was shocked. She closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"But you can save her, right?" Kristoff asked with worries.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie explained.

"True love?... What kind of true love?" Anna wondered what was that mean.

"True love's kiss, perhaps?" The female troll said, then all of the trolls kissed each other.

Anna was getting weaker. Her whole hair turned light white. She fell into Kristoff's arms. "Anna, we need to get you back to Hans." Kristoff carried her back into the sleigh and it began to move fast. Olaf followed them too.


	7. Chapter 7

Hans and his men arrived at Elsa's beautiful ice palace. They could see the surrounding was dark and the only thing that lighten up was only the palace.

"We came here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is encounter the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans started to walk over the staircase, but suddenly a giant snowman appeared to attack him and the others.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The giant snowman yelled. It was really strong and could blow away people.

"We come in peace!" Hans said in a scared voice. He kept defending himself from getting hurt. The giant snowman stared him for a few moments, and started to crash Hans and his men. Before its arm came over them, the ice palace glowed for a second. The giant snowman stopped, turned back and ran inside the palace while screaming 'Mama!'.

"Come on!"

* * *

Hans and his men looked around the lower level of the palace. But suddenly the giant snowman that attacked them came out. They quickly hid under the shadows of the ice walls. Lucky them, the giant snowman didn't see them hiding. It walked straight to the main door and went outside, then disappeared into the air. Right after that, Hans saw a red flashing light coming from upstairs and someone cried.

"Let's go up there. Keep quiet and be careful." He and his men ran upstairs quickly.

* * *

As they reached the heart of the palace, they saw Elsa was lying on the cold, hard icy ground. Her right hand held her left shoulder, which was badly injured. Hans dared to come nearer and looked at Elsa. She was unconscious, her pale skin was even paler and nearly white, luckily she's not dying yet. There were also frozen blood stains everywhere. A bow that stuck deep in an ice shield, a dagger that covered with bloods and a shattered knife could be seen clearly around the snow queen. It's like someone attacked her before.

_Her shoulder. Someone has hurt her, could it be... Anna? _Hans thought to himself. His eyes were locked into Elsa's injured shoulder. "Help me carry her." He said.

The Duke's men and the others watched Hans in fear. They thought that if the snow queen wakes up, they'll be dead. They will be accused of hurting her. They stood farther without moving. And if they bring her back, the eternal winter won't reverse, and remaining as the snow queen still living.

"I'm talking to you! Help me carry her!" Hans raised his voice. He turned back and frowned to his men.

"But your Highness-" One of the men tried to speak, but Hans cut him off.

"Queen Elsa is still a queen. She deserves to be saved." Hans said. The others still looking at Elsa, but now they have stepped closer to her. Hans carried her, but also took care of her shoulder.

* * *

Elsa woke up and saw that she was in the dungeon. She sat in rush and wiped her face. She felt her shoulder was covered with bandages. She saw some light, it was coming from the window across her. She tried to stand and ran over the window, but her hands were stuck into shackles. She felt her bones all like twisted, and felt the very pain inside.

Someone was coming inside. It was Gerda, the royal servant. "Oh, you have woken up, your majesty!" She ran approaching the snow queen. "I was really worried about you!"

Elsa didn't smile. "Gerda?... Why am I here?!" Elsa asked for answers from Gerda. She made a really confused face.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. But Prince Hans ordered me to take care of you and trapped your hands so you can make people feel, safe, so are you." Gerda said softly. She sat beside Elsa.

"Please, explain to me what has happened." Elsa said with a low voice.

Gerda sighed. "You were unconscious, lost so much blood so Prince Hans brought you back to Arendelle. But people were scared of you, and the Duke suggested to put you here. I've seen your shoulder, and I helped you to cure it." She rubbed at Elsa's shoulder. There was no reaction of Elsa for a few moments.

"But no one wants me to live! I was the cause of this terrible weather!" Elsa finally spoke up. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault to have Arendelle like this. And no one wants you to die, they just scared of you." Gerda tried to calm down the queen. She noticed that Elsa was about to cry, so she wiped her face gently and smiled. Elsa grew a weak smile on her face as thanks.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was Hans.

"Oh, he's here. Excuse me, your majesty." Gerda quickly stood up and went outside.

Hans came in, hugging himself as the surrounding was cold. "Elsa." He whispered.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Elsa asked along with yelling.

"I couldn't let you die there, just like that." Hans approached Elsa.

"But Anna wants me to die! Arendelle wants me to die!" Elsa cried.

"If you could just, reverse this winter, and bring back summer? Please." Hans begged her, softly.

Elsa turned away from him and closed her eyes. "I can't." She continued in sadder voice. "You have to tell them to let me go."

Hans looked through Elsa's eyes. He couldn't see something that tells Elsa was a liar. She was honestly said with her own heart, that she can't. "I'll do what I can." He said and walked away. Elsa looked at the closed door with wide eyes. She leaned onto the wall and breathed heavily.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you. _The words suddenly played in Elsa's mind. She read the last note Anna left on her door the past three days, on her coronation day. Maybe Anna told the truth all this time. Yes, she has a sister, a kingdom, but they hated her. Even outsiders hated her too. She's so ungrateful, everybody loves her in the first place, but she let it go. She left the real life world of her, her responsibilities, just to be free and still, keeping everyone out of her face.

And the snow was getting heavier and the winter goes colder in minutes. While Elsa frosted her shackles slowly as her feelings were mixed up.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if I update late, I've got a terrible news! No, not that really terrible. *sigh* I'VE GOT AN EXAM NEXT WEEK! I think I couldn't finish this story within this week, maybe I'll update it AFTER the exam. SORRY :'(  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Sven ran fast through the woods. Kristoff held Anna in his arms. He felt uncomfortable, but he likes it. Anna was cold as ice, she was shivering.

"Hang in there, Anna. Come on buddy, faster!" Kristoff stared at the princess. They were just a few meters away to Arendelle.

Olaf was sliding on his own tiny snow body. "See you guys at the castle!" He said.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff replied back.

"I will!" Olaf turned the wrong way and gone into the village. People screamed and some of them kicked away Olaf.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna was finally at the front of Arendelle's castle gates. Kristoff went out from his sleigh and carried Anna to the gates. He heard some guards shouted 'It's Princess Anna!' from a hidden place. The gates slowly opened up.

"Kristoff," Anna looked into Kristoff's brown eyes. Kristoff replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." She whispered and smiled. Right after that, Gerda and Kai showed up.

"Oh Princess Anna! You had us worried sick!" Gerda quickly helped Anna to walk.

"My lady! Are you okay?" Kai asked Anna.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks to Kristoff." Anna answered, she tried not to have anyone's help, but she can't. She can't stand straight, or walk fast.

"Get her warm, and find Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff said to Kai.

"We will. Thank you." The gates were closed again. Kristoff stared at the gates blankly, then he went back to his sleigh and gone into the town.

* * *

"We need to find Princess Anna." Hans was pacing around the library and some dignitaries with him.

"You cannot risk going out there again." The Spanish dignitary said to Hans.

"If anything happens to her-" Hans turned back and was about to say something, but the other dignitary cut him off.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you and all Arendelle has left." He said. Hans silenced. He thought about something. But then, he heard the door was creaking.

"He's here. Prince Hans!" Kai and Gerda were carrying Anna into the library.

Hans was shocked and he ran over Anna. "Anna!"

"You're so cold!" He touched Anna's face, it was cold as ice. Anna was held in Hans' arms.

"Please, give us some privacies." Anna said to the servants and the dignitaries around her. She gave a really serious face.

"Alright, your Highness." The others left. There were only Hans and Anna alone.

"Anna, what happened?" Hans asked in concern. He looked at Anna.

"Elsa, she struck me. With her own powers."

Hans gasped. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." Anna continued.

Hans paused. He knew that in fairy tales, true love involves a kiss. "Maybe a true love's kiss." Hans leaned Anna into a kiss. Their lips met each other, and they kissed passionately. After a few seconds doing that, they stopped slowly.

"Anna," Hans said in a low voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- But NOTHING HAPPENS." Anna widened her eyes. She didn't feel a change, warmer or her white turn to her own strawberry blonde hair.

"It can't be wrong. Something's awkward here." Hans muttered. _No! This can't be! True love will thaw a frozen heart. __  
_

"Or that was because... You don't love me?!" Anna asked in a rage. It's like she knew what Hans was thinking about.

"NO!" Hans hesitated. "I-I love you! Really!"

"But it DIDN'T work!" Anna yelled, but not so loud as she was weak.

"I've got you wrong. You don't love me, just like everyone does." Anna strengthened herself and walked away in a rush. She was about to slam the door, but Hans stopped her.

"Anna! I know we can figure this out together!" Hans held Anna's arm. She struggled and finally succeeded to let it go.

"How? Why don't you love me?!" Anna yelled. She held her hands on her chest and continued, "I'm gonna end all of this. This curse, this weather, that _monster_."

"I'm afraid you can't do it, just like before. And you're weak now!" Hans said calmly, still locking his eyes onto Anna's face.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "WHO CARES?!" She yelled. Then she quickly slammed the door and lock it from outside. She heard that Hans was shouting her name. _  
_

"Princess Anna! What happened to you?" A servant passed by Anna. Anna looked her in disgust.

"Go away. And bring me a dagger, NOW!" She ordered the servant.

"What're you gonna do? You-" The servant wasn't moving a bit. She was still standing frozen and asked Anna why do she need a dagger.

"JUST BRING THEM TO ME!" Anna crashed the ground below her.

"Sorry, your Highness, but-" The servant still won't move.

"I SAID, BRING THEM NOW! NOW!" Anna yelled as loud as she could and frowned. The servant was scared of her so she quickly went into somewhere and brought out a dagger in a minute later. Anna smirked. She held the dagger in her travelling pink cape and walked along the hallway and finally reached her secret path of going outside. But when she got outside, a raging blizzard happened, and she knew it must be Elsa.

* * *

Hans was locked inside the library. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the keys, too. Instead of trying to pick the lock, he looked around and stared at the royal paintings. One of them was a picture of a queen, wearing dark blue outfits and her face was evil. Hans wondered what does it mean. And suddenly the window of the library opened up. The curtains were swaying away. Hans quickly ran over the window and looked outside. He saw a blizzard was happening.

As the wind howled strongly outside, the blow also came filling the air in the library. A book from the shelves fell down. Hans heard the sound of the fallen book, so he quickly closed the window.

A page was wide opened, ready to be read. Hans frowned and noticed the book. He came towards it and knelt. He lowered his head to recognize the words.

"What's this?" Hans tried to read it, but it was in Old Norse. No one would ever understand. When he tried to touch the book, somebody knocked on the door.

"Prince Hans! Prince Hans!" The man was shouting outside and knocked non-stop.

Hans groaned. "I can't open the door! Open it up for me, please!" He yelled from inside. There was a short pause after that. The man was trying to open the door, and finally it opened widely.

The man breathed heavily. "The Queen. Queen Elsa! She escaped!" He continued in quick.

Hans narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't let the Queen escaped. He must do something, but what? Anna has already gone outside to stop Elsa, so what he needed to do now?

"Let her be. If you have seen her, capture her back. Don't let she harm the people." Hans said, although it wasn't his _really_ words.

* * *

**Hello again, guys! Guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! (10th July) So I've decided to update this latest chapter before my battle for exam starts. I can't resist myself from writing! I've bought revision books, so I don't need to worry much and is some of my revisions to improve my grammar, right?! Read people's fanfics, write yours, wasn't that good enough?!  
**

**Actually, it was really tough for me to make either Hans kissed Anna or not. It's just like Hans was really meant not to love Anna. So this was what turned out to be. I felt Hans wasn't that kind of powerful man, but Anna is better than him. :/**

**To explain about why Anna mostly used daggers in this story, it's because she used to practice using weapons since she was twelve, and her most favorite weapons are daggers, because it was lighter than others, also it comes in handy. She practiced to use weapons just to get rid of inside the castle, watching on Elsa's door every minute and wrote notes. If you're just wondering why :)**

**Please leave a review or favorite or follow or JUST DO THEM ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *gives Hershey's Kisses, instead of flying kisses* **


	9. Chapter 9

Anna ran into the blizzard. She couldn't see anything than white all around. Her eyes couldn't catch the visibility of a person. She kept walking with a dagger in her hands.

Then something went into her eyes. She saw a blue cape was flowing, maybe it's Elsa's. Anna grinned weakly. Her sister was really just a stone's throw away from her.

"Elsa..." Anna murmured the name as she looked at the unclear woman from far. She then felt something cold and hurt. She looked at her bare hands, it was nearly blue. Tiny, sharp shards of snow formed and appear from her hands. It doesn't look white or blue, but purple-ish. Anna ignored it, even though she felt the shards bit her flesh slowly.

* * *

Elsa's POV.

I can't escape again, but I have to. However, I couldn't find my exit. The heavy snow surrounded my view so bad. All I see was white. I don't think anyone would be here, except only me.

As I ran around finding the exit with the wind was howling strongly, I suddenly stumbled upon a wrecked ship. I lost my balance and fell. My feelings, I didn't feel them. I thought I was lost. And it's like my world turned upside down. But I felt something, something pain inside and out. Just right then I started to notice that my storm was gone. The snowflakes suspended in the air, hanging gently but prickly when be touched.

I saw blood was oozing from my injured shoulder. Not that much, but they still can make the ice to be red. The bandages that kept them from being hurt was gone, maybe flying along with the wind. I don't know why, but I felt the worst pain of my life, and I can't even stand. I shut my eyes tightly, and grabbed on my shoulder to get rid of the agonies. I thought my bones broke.

* * *

The guards were standing a few meters from their queen, who collapsed on the frozen fjord.

"Prince Hans said that if we saw her, we must capture her!" One of the guards said. The others nodded.

"So what we're waiting for! Come on!" They were about to run over the snow queen, but suddenly someone yelled and stopped them.

"Wait! No!" It was Hans. The guards turned back and looked at him.

"But you said-"

"Just don't do it. There's Princess Anna. I don't want you to interfere in her business with her sister." Hans explained. He pointed towards Anna, who was walking weakly over Elsa.

The guards looked each other, and finally they nodded. Hans brought them inside the castle to stay at one of the towers to see what will happen next.

* * *

Anna looked into the sky. The storm was gone, and she saw Elsa collapsed onto the ground, with some spills of blood around her. Anna felt happy. She wished that this time, her plan would work, then Arendelle would be hers. She'll be the new ruler, she will be the hero that saved everybody from the curse of eternal winter. What she wanted most of all is being loved by everybody. She wanted Elsa to be in her place where nobody loves her and ignored her. Anna won't satisfy yet if the people hated Elsa for the winter she caused.

The cold breeze forced Anna to move, so she ran as fast as she could, although she had only little energy left. When she was finally standing behind her sister, she quickly swung her dagger over the snow queen's pale back and smirked. Her feelings were full of happiness and revenges.

But then, everything stopped in sudden. There was a complete silence.

Anna was frozen. She was completely ice. But the ice that she turned wasn't ice blue, it was the dark blue and purple. The dagger she used to stab Elsa was shattered and broke into pieces.

Elsa noticed something different. She turned back and gasped. Anna was frozen in front of her eyes. Elsa stood in pains and covered her mouth with her hands. Her blue eyes were widely opened. "ANNA?!"

"No, please... No..." Elsa was shaking as she tried to touch Anna's face. She can't touch it. She tried again in a few times later. But still can't. It's like there was something that stopped her from doing that. Tears filled her eyes. Even though Anna was bad, but she was still her sister, her only sister. She had no one, except only Anna.

Elsa burst out into gallons of cries. She finally hugged Anna's frozen body as tight as she could, even though she could only hug by one arm that fully worked. She wanted Anna to be alive back, so they can forgive each other and start a new life. Elsa wished that it was all just a nightmare. She didn't even care about how cruel Anna had been to her. How Anna tried to kill her many times. How Anna did stupid bad notes to her. And how Anna said she hated her so much.

* * *

Without Elsa's acknowledge, people was watching what was happening. Kristoff came back from the woods after noticing that there was a terrible storm happened in Arendelle. Olaf and the others like Hans, the Duke of Weselton and the dignitaries witnessed the incident from the nearest tower to the queen and the princess.

* * *

It had been five minutes since Anna was frozen. Elsa didn't know that Anna slowly turned to ice blue, and later showed off the skin of a human. After a few seconds, Elsa realized something warm and moving. She tilted her head and looked at Anna. Her sister was back as normal, being a human Anna finally opened her closed eyes, the first thing she noticed that Elsa was hugging her. She was confused, where was her dagger? Did she succeed in killing Elsa? What happened before? Why was Elsa hugging her? Why, what, how... Anna's mind was busy recognizing the situation.

"Anna... I thought I'd lost you." Elsa said in reliefs. Anna didn't respond anything, even hug her sister back. She was just standing straight. It's because she never felt being hugged.

"I'm so afraid that I'll lose you, forever." Elsa smiled fondly at her sister. But it was replied by an awkward face of Anna. _What are you so afraid of?! _Those were the words that Anna said to Elsa, before she revealed her powers. The words played in her ear, echoing around and hurt Anna even more.

"I've tried to kill you two times, there's no way of you can forgive me." Anna spoke up, and took a few steps away from Elsa.

Elsa breathed heavily. "I love you." She said in a sad voice.

"I-I don't believe you!" Anna said in disbelief.

"You hated me! I hated you!" Anna yelled. Her eyes stared Elsa in horror. Elsa frowned and looked down at the ground. Her right hand was still holding her shoulder.

"I don't hate you." Elsa whispered.

As Anna stood quietly and staring at Elsa, the frozen ground beneath their feet slowly thawing. Anna gasped and raised her brows, so with Elsa. Elsa slowly tilted her head up and looked at the snow that flying into the sky, forming into the shape of her signature snowflake. Then, it disappeared and summer was back.

_I never knew what I was capable of. _Elsa smiled as the sky turned to blue again. She's got to glance at Anna before everything went black in her vision.

* * *

**Hi again! Finally the exam over. Well, my teacher has given me the Math paper. I've got A+! WOOOHOO! **

**I got so much writer's block in this chapter. I can't figure out much how to make Elsa thaw Arendelle. And I don't want to spoil Anna's evil self. :/ This is all I got to write.**

**Wait... Before I forgot, THANK YOU so much for the birthday wishes! :D**

**Review please! It would be much appreciated.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa fainted. Her body slowly fell lifelessly onto the ground, but stopped in Anna's sudden grip. Her eyes widened as she looked at her sister's pale face and blood stained her beautiful ice dress. She didn't notice that she accidentally squeezed the place where Elsa's shoulder was hurt.

_Oh god. _Anna slapped her forehead. She didn't even think about to hold Elsa. But there was nothing else she could do. She was lucky the frozen ground that she used to stand on before was a ship, or she will drown into the deep fjord along with Elsa.

"Somebody help me, please!" Anna cried as she was still holding Elsa. Her head turned around to find anyone. Luckily, some guards came running over them.

"Here you are. Bring my sister inside, but don't tell me how's she's doing. Bye!" Anna quickly handed her sister to the guards. She turned back, but stopped as she heard a guard wanted to say something.

"Uh... But-"

"No buts. I command you to go now." Anna crossed her arms. She looked at the guards with a fierce face.

"But her shoulder-" The guard still wanted to say something, but Anna cut him off.

"I said none of you saying but! Healers can heal it, don't you even think of that? Oh, how dumb." Anna mocked the guards along with her chuckles. The guards stared her with shocks for a minute.

Anna raised her brows as she realized that the guards stared at her. "Excuse me?" She spoke up, clearing her throat. The guards stopped staring at her and carefully brought Elsa inside the castle. When Anna finally satisfied of the guards, she walked away and find another way to get inside the castle.

* * *

Arendelle was warm again. Kids were playing around and singing happy songs. Some of the people opened back their shops, which had been temporarily closed. While Olaf, who wanted to feel how the summer was, melted at somewhere around the kingdom and nobody called Elsa for it. Kristoff and Sven went back into the woods. The atmosphere was never been much better.

But it suddenly changed as Anna walked around the town. Her dress had changed, it wasn't the blue one, but a new light green silk dress.

Anna smiled happily as she walked, but none of the people smiled back to her. Even if there was one, it may be fake. And no one dared to bow to her. They just whispered to each other and stared at Anna with horrifying looks.

Realizing that the situation was uncomfortable, Anna decided not to smile anymore. Instead of walking around without reasons, she went back to the castle and something's was planned in her mind.

_Wait and see, Arendelle... _Anna spoke to herself as her eyes glaring at the town's square.

* * *

Elsa woke up and found herself on the bed. She opened her eyes widely and saw Gerda beside her bed, with a tray of soup, a cup of tea and a glass of water in her hands.

"Queen Elsa," Gerda smiled widely as she saw Elsa has woken up.

"Gerda. Why am I here?" Elsa slowly put her body to a sitting position.

"Princess Anna has given the order to bring you inside, as you fainted after thawing Arendelle. You lost much blood, and your previous ice dress was stained in bloods. So I changed it." Gerda explained while she handed Elsa a glass of water.

"Anna ordered you to bring me inside the castle?"

"No, she ordered the guards. You nearly fell, but she managed to hold you." Gerda replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Umm.. Here's the soup and the tea. Is there anything else that I can get for you, your majesty?" Gerda stood up.

"No, thank you. You may go now." Elsa replied with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, your majesty." Gerda gave a small smile and went outside. Elsa was left alone, that's what she preferred more.

* * *

Anna was on the third floor of the castle. All the way she walked fast and avoided the servants that passed by. She knew that Elsa must be in the royal bedroom, so she needed to go there. She had something to settle with her sister. She hoped that this time, her new plan would work, not like before.

As she reached at the royal bedroom, she knocked on the tall white oak door that was carved in beautiful Rosemaling patterns.

"Come in," Somebody answered from inside. Anna heard it. She was right, Elsa was inside. Without any delayed, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Elsa..." Anna gave Elsa a mischievous grin while she closed the door behind her slowly.

Elsa, who was drinking her tea noticed that Anna was the one who came in. "Anna?"

"Oh, how I really missed you!" Elsa hugged Anna as tight as she can. As they hugged, Anna took the chance to hurt Elsa again. She tightened her hug on the queen's shoulder and squeezed the broken abdomen with her arm.

Elsa felt the hurt, so she quickly loosened her hug and rubbed on her shoulder. "Sorry, it felt hurt again."

"It's okay." Anna hid her wicked smile from Elsa and made her steps to the window. She slowly opened up one of the windows, so with the curtains and letting the summer breeze wildly blew inside the room. It's getting hotter outside, so then it would be same in the room.

_Elsa wasn't immune to heat. Poor dearest sister..._

"Anna, can you please close the windows?..." Elsa requested.

"Why? I want to feel the sunshine, and all things hot..." Anna protested. "I will close it, be patient, Elsa." Anna lied. She didn't want to close the windows. Instead, she opened the windows much wider, and tied up the curtains to let all the hotness came flowing inside.

Elsa nodded slowly. She wiped some sweat in her face and continued her drinking of a cup of tea.

_Okay, here we go. _Anna paced around Elsa's bed. "Elsa," Anna spoke up. Her eyes looked into the fireplace a meter behind her.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied in a soft voice, still drinking without looking at Anna.

"Did you love me?" Anna asked a silly question. But for her, it was a serious one.

"Of course I love you!" Elsa giggled.

"Liar. Then why did you shut me out?"

"I-" Elsa sighed. "There's something you don't know, Anna."

"What do I not know?"

"You're kind of forgetting your memories with me, with my magic. I was forced to confine myself to bedroom after the incident that nearly kills you. I can't go out because I'm afraid that I'll hurt you once again, or even worse. And that happened." Elsa cried quietly as she recalled the worst moments of hers.

Anna stared her sister for a while. There was a short silence. "But all I can remember the last time we were together, was when I asked you to build a snowman in the middle of the dawn. Then I slipped on a pile of snow and I-"

"No, Anna. I accidentally shot a blast of ice into your brain. You didn't slip on snow."

"But I don't believe what you said." Anna was still stubborn.

"I'm telling the truth." Elsa said, almost choking on her own tears.

"Then, because all of that, you took away the ones I loved from me? You took the love that I deserved, you took all the attention, you- you- ugh. All you know is how to steal my rights! You don't even know how it feels when you've been ignored and unloved for the rest of your childhood. The only friends you had were portraits, pencils, and papers. You thought that I was same as you, but no." Anna cried as much as she wanted and yelled louder than ever. She was in a rage, and she can throw or break everything around her.

"So now, I want to end this disaster. Living with your sister back can't change a thing." Anna wiped her tears and stood in front of the fireplace. She took out a match and fire it up. She was trembling, but still holding the match carefully.

"What are you doing?..." Elsa asked. Her eyes were full of worries. Either Anna was going to kill her again or burn herself in front of the fireplace, both of that worried Elsa so much.

"Nothing." Anna looked at the match closely and smiled. She waved it around and threw it into the fireplace.

"Thank godness you're not bu-" Elsa exhaled in reliefs. Before she can finish her sentences, Anna threw another match that has been lit up with fire onto the carpeted floor.

"Anna, no! Stop!" Elsa tried to stand, but she slipped and fell down. She used her ice, but nothing happened.

"Sorry." Anna gave Elsa a mocking wave. She went out of the bedroom and lock it from outside. She let Elsa alone in the burning room, and she knew, Elsa can't survive in the fire, or maybe she _can._

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**The user with the name _unicorns_ said that I might need explain why Anna wasn't turned to ice blue, and how can she came back to life since there were no act of true love. Okay, I really needed to explain why, I guessed.**

**First of all, in the real Frozen movie, Anna turned to ice blue because she was a good girl, had a warm and caring heart, and she also saved Elsa. That's my opinion. But well, I wanted to make this Anna as the opposite, a bad girl, cold-hearted, and she also tried to kill Elsa. So the color of ice that she turned would be darker to represent the darkness that commonly shows about evilness. :)  
**

**Second, about how Anna came back to life... Uh... Okay! It was from Elsa's love, a true love from a sister. Not that really 'act of true love'. :/**

**Thank you! And one more, please review!**


	11. The only author's note

**A/N - Don't report this story, this is the only Author's note chapter, I swear!**

**I'm so sorry! I can't update this story because of several reasons.**

**1. Exams. I've got exams this Tuesday and Wednesday, next week, and in early September, which will be the biggest exam ever that happen once in my life.**

**2. Got so much writer's block. Having Elsa burning in the castle was a bad idea, really. And I don't know what to do with Anna. Oh wait, I forgot about Hans... So if you have any interesting ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Again, I'm sorry. :(**

**- XOXO, love. -**


End file.
